blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Is In The Air
The 49th episode of the series and 7th episode of Season 3. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys trick The Powerpunk Girls, that a kid in their class named Bobby has cooties, making The Powerpunk Girls frighten to do any bad crimes. This is similar to Cooties Gras. Plot Love is in the air in Townsville, including at Townsville Elemenatary. At recess, all the boys and girls at school act nice to each other. Everyone except The Powerpunk Girls, who are jealous they don't have a love interest. The Antipuff Girls and The Antiruff Boys are hugging in the background. Beck told Blight,"I love you." The Powerpuff Girls enter the school yard, and in a love scene, slowly flying over to The Rowdyruff Boys, who are leaning on the school wall watching them. The Powerpuff Girls give a kiss on the cheek to their counterpart. The Powerpunk Girls decide not to pay attention to them, until a kid named Bobby starts scaring kids away trying to give them a kiss. One of the boys in class warn The Powerpunk Girls about cooties, and if you get touch by a kid like, Bobby, you'll get "cooties". Brat starts to get scared and fly away, but is stopped by Berserk and Brute. Berserk says,"Dimwit. You don't even know what cooties are." Brat reminds Berserk,"You don't know what cooties are either." The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys think of a plan to get back at them. Blossom grabs Bobby by the shirt, and walks over to The Powerpunk Girls, who are arguing. Blossom tells them,"Cooties are a mad diease that will spread to the body. Once the person who gets cooties kisses you, you'll get the disease with ease, causing bad things to happen to you." The Powerpunk Girls are in shock, and stand by Bobby and fly off. The PPGs and The RRBs decide to get revenge on The Powerpunk Girls for messing with them. At night, The Powerpunk Girls are in their beds, under the covers, talking about Bobby with the cooties. Brat cries and says,"If we get cooties...," but Brute slaps her on the head, and asks her,"Since when do you cry?" Brat states,"If it's something bad," Berserk starts to have tears in her eyes ands hugs Brat, and tells Brute,"Be quiet," Brute tries to talk back, but tears begin to drop from her eyes, and hugs her sisters. Berserk tells them they need to get some sleep. When they go to sleep, all three of them have the same kind of bad dream about having cooties by Bobby and getting kissed through a cage. That's when all three of them wake up. The next day, at night, The Powerpunk Girls are robbing a jewelry store. Before they could leave, The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys confront The Powerpunk Girls. The Powerpunk Girls are ready to fight them until Blossom shows she has Bobby with them. Bobby smiles and waves at the Powerpunk Girls. Much to The Powerpunk Girls' shock, they gasp and fly off screaming, "Cooties!", as well as dropping all of their jewelry. The citizens thank them. Blossom then hands Bobby to Brick, saying,"He just drooled on me!". Back at The Powerpunk Girls' house, Berserk is scared about The PPGs and The RRBs using an advantage on them to do their bad crimes. Brat agrees while tears come down her eyes and hugging her doll. Brute can't stand what's going on, as she punches her punching bag. Berserk goes under the covers of their bed and just tries to go to sleep. The next day, at night, they rob an ice cream store as well as The Powerpunk Girls eating all the ice cream. Brat suffers from brain freeze while Berserk and Brute loudly burp. As they take a couple of ice cream machines, The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys confront them, and showing them they have Bobby. The Powerpunk Girls grow scared as they gasp, drop the ice cream machines, and quickly fly off. The citizens thank the girls & boys for helping them. The next day, at night, The Powerpunk Girls go to rob a video game store, seeing that it's close. But before they can go inside, The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys show up with Bobby, who makes kissing faces. The Powerpunk Girls leave, screaming,"Cooties!' The Mayor and Ms. Bellum thank the Girls & Boys for their assistance. For the past week, The Powerpunk Girls don't do their usual bad crimes, and just stay at their house sadly. A week later, The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys plan for their last attempt with The Powerpunk Girls. Meanwhile, The Powerpunk Girls are watching TV, as the new reporter is really grateful that there are no crimes from The Powerpunk Girls. Berserk, Brat, and Brute slowly begin to have tears, until they hear a (fake) news report that neither The PPGs and The RRBs are seen around with Bobby and are at The Mayor's office. The Powerpunk Girls fall for it, and goes to The Mayor's Office. They go to The Mayor's Office and confront The PPGs and The RRBs. But they have Bobby with them. Before The Powerpunk Girls have the chance to fly off, Butch pulls a handle to a trap floor, making The Powerpunk Girls fall in it. Then Blossom and Brick drop Bobby inside with them. The Powerpunk Girls are confronted by Bobby, who chases the three girls, who are too scare enough to fly off. Berserk trips over, giving Bobby the chance. Berserk faints to the ground, then screams, as Bobby simply kisses her on the cheek, while Brat and Brute witness it. Berserk then sees nothing happen, and sees the cooties aren't real. They face facts, as Brat says that Bobby was the only boy who was interested in them, also Brute says he is nasty, with Berserk saying he's also cute. Brat and Brute happily say “I know” as all three Powerpunk Girls eagerly smile at each other. The Powerpunk Girls slowly walk over to Bobby, saying “Come here, cutie.” Then all of them kiss Bobby on his face, leaving lipstick marks on him. The Powerpunk Girls go up to The PPGs and The RRBs and begin fighting. The next day, love is in the air again, showing The Powerpunk Girls kissing Bobby again at recess. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:love